edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy in Where's My Mummy?
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: May 4, 2018 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 1hr 10min |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Comedy Family Horror Mystery |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Adam strickland KingOfWiki1515 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Adam strickland |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Adam strickland |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Adam strickland |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Adam strickland |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Luke Cario |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: G |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: The Legend Of The Vampire (2017) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Best Christmas Ever (2018) |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy in Where's My Mummy? 'is the tenth film of ''The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends and this is created by Adam strickland, ''The Eds, Principal Antonucci and the kids are in Egypt, where a curse by the last Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, may be the source of trouble for Egypt. Summary The Eds, Principal Antonucci and the kids are in Egypt driving to surprise Nazz, who has been restoring the famous Sphinx for the past six months with her Uncle Norm; there they also discover that Queen Cleopatra's tomb is in the Sphinx. They meet up with the following: an Egyptian nomad Emmor El Eker (nicknamed "Triple A" by the gang) and his hawk Beacon, ''Fear Facers host, Stone Steam, and a nasty grave robber named Dr. Annie van Zipp and her minions. Against the wishes of Nazz and Uncle Norm, Dr. van Zipp and her team use explosives to open the tomb, unleashing a curse made by Cleopatra. The curse says that all who enter will be turned to stone. No one believes this until Uncle Norm, some of Dr. van Zipp's minions (and later) Nazz, and Stone Steam are found as stone. Dr. van Zipp decides to enter the tomb anyway; The Eds, Antonucci and the kids, after much trepidation, follow. After accidentally setting off a trap, the gang is split up. Antonucci and the kids (minus Nazz) try to stop Dr. van Zipp, while the Eds discover a Lost City where they are mistaken for the returning pharaoh Aedbis and his faithful manservants. In a town, the kids and Antonucci are attacked by a disguised Dr. van Zipp and her henchmen Andress and Melly where the kids and Antonucci were hit by a sleeping powder as Dr. van Zipp steals an artifact from them. Later that night, "Triple A" uses an herb to wake up Antonucci and the kids and tells them that Beacon is looking for the Eds. Beacon finds Ed's necklace that he had in his pocket and leads them to where he found it. Meanwhile, the Lost City's leader Tomber, attempts to feed them to his Spirit of the Sand a giant spider monster that turns out to be a robot he had built. The kids and Antonucci arrive with "Triple A," who reveals Tomber to be the brilliant civil engineer named Tom Giller who is illegally damming the Nile River. After this, the gang leads an army composed of the citizens of the Lost City into Cleopatra's tomb to break the curse and free Nazz. In the chaos of the battle between an army led by Sarah (pretending to be Cleopatra) and Cleopatra's undead army, the evil Annie van Zipp - who has now lost all of her team to the curse - sneaks into the chamber of Cleopatra, stealing the crown of Cleopatra and causing the Nile River to burst through the tomb, undamming the Nile and flushing out the riches hidden in the tomb, thus restoring the treasure to the people of Egypt according to Cleopatra's last wish. The mystery is solved when it is revealed that Cleopatra's mummy was really Nazz, who had planned the whole thing along with Uncle Norm and his workers in order to scare away all the treasure hunters. They had made cement copies of themselves to pass of as victims of "the curse". Dr. van Zipp and her team (who were never turned to stone, just copies like Nazz and Uncle Norm), are taken to jail. Later that night, the Sphinx is finally restored. When Eddy fired a firecracker, it ended up hitting the Sphinx's nose. Uncle Norm states that the Sphinx looks that better like that. '''The End. Cast and character Soundtrack * ?? Category:Movies Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:PG Category:The movie